


All I See Is You

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Handwaving, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mutant Powers, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Erik, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Timeline What Timeline, Top Logan, Voyeurism, of an unusual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a show. A performance set up for you, to torture you, to taunt you and to make this horror of a prison sentence even worse.Charles and Logan pay Erik a visit.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Logan fucks Charles in front of Erik’s Perspex cell in the Pentagon, forcing Erik to watch helplessly as he makes Charles come over and over again, furious but unable to do anything about it.
> 
> Bonus if Charles is initially reluctant to go along with things but forgets all his inhibitions when Logan starts fucking him.
> 
> Double bonus if Erik watches furiously from inside his cell, unable to tear his eyes away but determined not to react but eventually his resolve breaks and he ends up jerking off/rubbing up against the glass where Logan has Charles pressed before coming all over the wall.
> 
> Extra bonus if the prison guards get involved and Erik has to watch Charles being gangbanged outside by his human guards as well as Logan. But please keep the focus on the dynamic between Charles, Erik and Logan!

This is a show. A performance set up for you, to torture you, to taunt you and to make this horror of a prison sentence even worse.

At first you called out to them. You mocked Charles for flaunting his new attack dog like a prized puppy, but the fact that he showed no reaction whatsoever should have tipped you off that something was wrong. No chiding, no stern looks, no mental touch that feels like a ruler coming down on your naughty schoolboy fingers.

Instead he was talking to the burly man at his side, he’d mentioned him before, Logan, skeleton made of titanium, now wouldn’t that be useful, except there’s a verkakte collar around your neck that makes your powers feel like a distant memory at best.

They were talking hushedly, you could only hear muffled fragments through the thick armoured glass, but there was some disagreement and you revelled in it. Until Charles tackled Logan into the controls on the side and started kissing him like his life depended on it and Logan “accidentally” switched on the intercom. The sounds you heard then, the angry grunts, you’d rather forget.

Logan at least had the decency to pretend that he was surprised by it, but when he too ignored your angry shouting and reached for Charles’ buttocks you knew that he was in on it, in on the torture. Gladly so, apparently, judging by how he tore off Charles’s clothes and went for his cock.

Slacks, shirt, boxers, discarded and worse for wear, Charles sits hopped up on the control panels now, in nothing but his fine-ribbed undershirt, his proper English boy sock garters and fine Italian socks that go with it, legs spread and with Logan’s head in between. He moans and you scream, you don’t want to look at this, they can do it at home on every surface they find, what do you care, but why do you have to watch this, to listen to this lewd insanity?

But they don’t hear you, or they pretend not to do so, and a deep flush tints Charles’ milky white skin. He weaves his fingers into Logan’s mess of hair, pulls and directs him while Charles’ hips push deeper.

You yourself lost quite a few strands like this, any other day you fondly remember it, letting Charles use your face and throat, but this display is an insult! Even more so since Logan doesn’t seem to appreciate Charles’ direction as much as you did.

He stops, shoves the hand off the back of his head and smirks up at Charles who feigns irritation. Then he grabs Charles’ thighs and pushes them up, uncomfortably exposing him on the control panel, before he lowers his head again, lower than before and Charles’ annoyance quickly leaves his face as Logan puts his tongue to use. He gasps when Logan touches his hole and flails his still-clothed feet; you curse, but it all turns into a low deep moan, when Logan breaches him.

At least that’s what you think happens, you can’t see too well, but Charles’ eyes flutter shut and you can hear the wet sucking noises when Logan moves his head. He’s good at it, efficient, getting Charles all hard and wet and you right at this moment couldn’t hate anyone more than him. Charles suddenly keens, Logan’s tongue is going deep, or he was listening in on your thoughts, maybe both but there’s a smile on the deep red lips and he pushes Logan’s head off:

“Enough.”

“I was just getting started… if you think this is all….”

“Enough with that. Here. I want you over there, I want to look through the glass while you fuck me, I want to look at him.”

You glare at them, but Logan only grins and lifts Charles off the panel as if he weighed nothing. He’s a magnificent creature, all muscle and brawn, you can acknowledge that even if he’s not your type and neither is he Charles’, or at least so you thought.

Charles, who likes ‘em lean and mean, like yourself, sways over to the big glass panel, right where you stand and watch. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin, his cock is hard and he runs both his hands through his thick hair before he leans against the glass on his underarms, legs apart. You cross your arms right before him.

“Is this funny to you? Are you having fun?”

He smiles but doesn’t really look at you. It’s as if you weren’t only three feet away from him; he looks into your cell, right through you, as if you weren’t there and the smile widens. Logan is finally naked and walks up behind Charles. He leans over him, chest to back, runs his large hands from Charles’ naked hips, up his sides and shoves the undershirt up into his pits so he can plant tiny, stinging bites along Charles’ spine. And a bigger one where the bullet you deflected hit him.

“It’s a pity you didn’t bring any Vaseline, would have made the whole thing easier on you.”

“Yes, it’s a _pity_.”

Logan grins and bites the juncture of Charles’ neck before he whispers:

“In that kinda mood, are we? I won’t let you wait any longer then.”

He straightens and slaps Charles’ firm ass a few times, before he kicks Charles’ legs apart wider, goes down to his knees and spreads it to drive his tongue into Charles again. This is less for show, this is perfunctory and you can see why: Logan’s dick is short, shorter than yours and Charles’, but it’s _thick_ and the Charles you knew would need a lot more than some spit to take that. Something like _practice_.

The smile is back on those red lips, more devious, he definitely is listening in on your thoughts and right on cue Charles moans obscenely as he drives himself back on Logan’s tongue.

“Come on, hurry, I’m ready!”

“If you say so….”

Logan spits on Charles’ hole and in his hand, before he positions himself and you can feel the surge of rage in you cresting, the gall, the carelessness, the inartfulness of it!

Charles whines when Logan pushes in. It’s a long sound from the top of his throat, high and needy, and his face is scrunched up in concentration. You know that expression well, eyes closed, his whole being given over to the sensation. There are flickers of stress in there, pain and you roar but Logan doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated and Charles’ eyes open up again, as if in surprise that it all worked. They still don’t see you; Charles’ gaze is directed at a place somewhere between you and the glass wall, slightly glazed but his voice is steady and urgent when he says:

“Move!”

“As you command….”

Logan glides in and out slowly, in measured little movements that Charles tolerates for a while, before he slams himself back hard.

“Oh you little… FINE!”

Logan grabs Charles by one shoulder and gone is the slowness and the restraint: he slams in, pushing Charles’s full weight on his arms against the glass, and NOW he sees you, now the eyes are focussed on you and there’s a coldly amused glint to them.

For a second you think he’ll start laughing, but the sounds falling out of the parted red lips are moans, quick and pained and fully authentic now.

He’s enjoying this, his cock is hard, dripping on the concrete floor and screw him! If he wants to play that game you’ll show him how it’s done right, he can have his own show… except no, that’s not what you want to do, this is wrong, yet your hand keeps moving down to your crotch, against your will. Literally so, you’re not controlling it anymore as it palms you and delicious sparks run through your veins when it reaches your hard cock. 

Now he’s laughing, a bit maniacally and breathless, followed by a shameless moan as Logan angles in deeper, but he’s laughing as he controls your hand and forces you to touch yourself as he’s getting fucked three feet away.

Logan misunderstands what’s going on, takes your fake interest as a challenge and pounds into Charles; the glass between you thuds. Charles increases the pressure on your groin, rubbing your hand in sync with Logan’s thrusts; you can feel Logan getting closer like this, more urgent, he tries to reach around ,but Charles swats away his hand and Logan grunts.

“Right, have it your way then.”

He grabs Charles’ neck, pushes his forehead against the glass and brutally fucks into him. The blue eyes are still watching you, taunting you and your own hand jerks you rougher through your sweats. He’s losing control though, you can feel him slipping as he’s getting lost in the onslaught and he laughs again, darkly in between the gasps forced out of him. He’s flushed, his voice sounds wild and there’s spit pooling at his lower lip.

You want to kiss it, to suck on it, kiss the spit and the moans away, you want to be out there and fuck him, have him fuck you, _anything_ , but you’re frozen, you stand and stare while your right hand keeps giving you this mechanical pleasure when you want to feel it for real, be part of it….

Logan grunts, he’s getting close, he looks like a biter, but all he does is push in three or four times more, with so much force Charles is pushed to his toes. Logan comes with a primal moan, deep in Charles’ ass.

Charles sways the few moments it takes Logan to catch his breath, shaking a bit from the force of it. Then, without pulling out Logan presses Charles up fully against the glass, jerks him off roughly and sucks and bites at his neck. Now the teeth come out. You want to join in, kiss him, make his eyes roll back too… you just want to touch him….

And then you can feel him in your head, the dazed lust, the thick cock almost agonizingly lodged into him, Logan’s rough hand pulling and jerking, your own hand grabbing you tight… Charles gasps and shudders, white cum shoots and stains the glass between you and you cum with him, right there on the spot.

All three of you breathe heavily, it’s the only sound in the humid air for an indeterminably long while. The silence breaks when Charles hisses as Logan pulls out, there’s cum leaking down his naked legs and his hands are shaking. You lean on the glass with one arm too, to steady it and not to let him see that you’re trembling as well. You are painfully aware of the wet mess in your underwear.

Charles finally, truly looks at you when Logan hands him a piece of cloth to wipe himself down. There is no warmth in it, no affection or lingering lust. It’s a cold, clinical glare with a touch of pity. The latter stings the most.

“What were you trying to prove here? That I still want you? That you still hold power over me? Big trick, when I’m in here and you’re a telepath, isn’t it?”

Charles is getting back into his clothes, all business-like, as if he isn’t dishevelled and visibly fucked-out, sweat and semen still on and in his body.

“That’s yours to figure out, old friend. I’ll leave you with this, you have a week,” he turns to Logan who shrugs,“maybe ten days before we come back. I’d LOVE to hear your conclusions then. Until you can also ponder on why you didn’t just turn around. I didn’t block your legs, did I?” He smiles as he closes the buttons of his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair before he turns to Logan who’s also dressed again:

“Shall I make the guards delete the tapes when I wipe their memories or do you want them to have a little keepsake?”

“They were ON?!”

Logan huffs, clearly unhappy, and with a last grin into your direction Charles walks over to the control panel and turns off the intercom, cutting your curses from the inside short.

**Author's Note:**

> What timeline is this set in? Which prison? No one knows! *waves hands around* 
> 
> I deviated a little from the prompt, just one orgasm for Charles here and more focus on them enjoying making Erik's life hell. I also took this opportunity to get my headcanon that Logan has a dick shaped like a beer can out there in the world. You know, the important things in art. ~~Sorry, not sorry!!~~
> 
> Hope you still enjoy this, anon prompter!


End file.
